


Plegarias de Hospital

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir





	Plegarias de Hospital

Tu increíble testarudez te llevó a seguir a Samuel Drake hacia aquella búsqueda del tesoro.

Era obvio, debías seguirlo, para protegerlo o regañarlo al menos. O incluso para incentivarlo a hacer ciertas cosas riesgosas a cambio de placeres carnales. Eras maléfica en eso, y te divertía verlo trepar campanarios o robar momentáneamente alguna cartera solo a cambio de un par de besos. Menos mal que no le prometías nada más. No podías, Sully jamás te lo permitía. Aguafiestas.

Pero ahora nada de eso importaba. Estaban corriendo por sus malditas vidas hacia el avión de Víctor, escuchando el susurro de las balas cerca de sus cabezas y la tierra levantándose cerca de ustedes cada vez que una bala erraba en su blanco.

Estabas aterrada, sintiendo la mano de Samuel agarrada a la tuya como nunca. Él corría siempre más rápido que tú, y en este caso, te estaba obligando a llevar tu velocidad al límite.

Te dolía la espalda de respirar con tanta fuerza, te ardían las piernas, y todo lo que oías era el concierto de disparos y a Samuel gritándote para que corrieras aún más.

El avión de Sullivan ya estaba encendido y levemente en movimiento cuando corrieron por todo el muelle y saltaron directamente dentro. Por suerte el fuselaje aguantó las balas hasta que estaban en el aire.

\- ¡Dios!- Dijo Víctor- ¡Eso estuvo malditamente cerca muchachos!

\- Lo se…- Drake se sentó pesadamente- Pero tenemos la pista.

\- Nunca había corrido tanto en mi vida- Reíste, agotada, respirando agitadamente.

\- Ahora descansen- Volvió a decir Sully- La ciudad está cerca.

Tú le sonreíste a Samuel, antes de toser levemente, tapando tu boca.

\- ¿Linda?- Murmuró él.

Lo miraste, casi sin entender por qué estaba tan pálido. Miraste tu propia mano, llena de sangre, dándote cuenta de que su boca sabía metálica y que te costaba respirar.

\- No… ¡No!- Él se agachó a tu lado cuando te viste obligada a sentarte en el suelo.

Él miró tu espalda, tu ropa empapada en sangre.

\- ¡Le dieron!- Le gritó a Víctor- ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que ir a un maldito hospital!

Pudiste sentir como el avión se aceleraba, casi al mismo tiempo en que sentías el dolor crecer en tu espalda. La adrenalina estaba bajando, así que todas las sensaciones corporales comenzaron a llegarte.

\- Calma… calma- Dijo él, con los ojos rojos, tratando de encontrar tu herida y presionarla- Te podrás bien, linda ¿Si? Veras que si… Solo aguanta un poco…

Cuando Samuel encontró tu herida, la apretó con fuerza, obligándote a llorar de dolor.

\- ¡Lo siento!- Te abrazó un poco, besando tu cabeza- ¡Lo siento! Cariño… Sé que duele. Aguanta…

\- No…- Tosiste, tratando de hablar- No me di cuenta…

\- Está bien- Miró tus ojos- No pasa nada… Solo mantente despierta.

\- Tengo frio…- Gemiste- Samy…

Una oleada de cansancio pareció invadirte, como la peor pastilla para dormir jamás creada. Él vio tu mirada decaer, aterrándose.

\- ¡No te duermas!- Presionó tu herida para que el dolor te mantuviese enfocada- ¡Vamos! Quédate conmigo amor… Por favor…

\- Es… que…

\- Es que nada. Júrame que lucharás. ¡Júramelo maldita sea!- Sollozó- ¡Júrame que no me dejarás solo! ¡Por favor!

Una parte de ti quería ceder ante la seducción de ese letargo tan relajante que cerraba tus ojos, pero otra parte, levemente mayor, sabía que de hacerlo, sería su fin. Y querías todo lo contrario. Querías seguir viva, con él. Aun restaban tantos lugares prometidos para visitar.

Tú suavemente levantaste tu mano, dibujando, con tu dedo, una cruz en su pecho. Él sabría lo que era. Estabas prometiéndole que lucharías.

\- Te amo, cariño, te amo…- Lloró Samuel.

Tú también lo amabas. Ambos lo sabían bien. Pero no podías hablar. Cada vez que abrías la boca, sentías la sangre ahogándote. Te aferraste a su camisa, demostrándole que estabas luchando, aunque todo se hizo muy complicado de entender. El tiempo se confundió en tu mente, no sabías si habían pasado diez segundos o mil horas. Las voces se distorsionaban, no veías prácticamente nada, estabas mareada, cansada, helada. Sentías que te movían una y mil veces, que te gritaban. Sentías punzadas de dolor, frio y calor, olores, cosas que pasaban por tu piel. Sentiste una luz intensa quemar tus ojos y cosas que entraban por tu garganta como en una tortura. Y aunque luchaste, aterrada por la muerte, te sentiste dormir.

Samuel le había pedido a Sullivan que fuera con Nathan. Su hermano estaría en la otra ciudad, esperando la pista. Pero él no podía dejarte.

Él se quedó en el hospital, mintiendo levemente, diciéndoles a los médicos que era tu esposo, que exigía información sobre tu estado.

Y un par de horas de operación, al fin le dijeron que aun vivías. Con la mirada desgarrada oyó como mencionaban que habías perdido demasiada sangre, que tu pulmón derecho había sido perforado, que habían tenido que extraerte la bala. Estático, oyó al médico decir que tu vida aun peligraba, que podías despertar en cualquier momento, pero lo más probable era que entraras en coma o murieras.

Él entró a la habitación, viéndote llena de cables, sondas, vías, electrodos, todo pegado por todas partes, la mascarilla de oxígeno en tu rostro, semi recostada, acunada por el “pip” cíclico de la máquina que monitoreaba tu corazón. Samuel acercó lentamente una silla, besó tu cabeza varias veces y se quedó allí, tomando tu mano, llorándote por largo rato.

\- Cariño…- Murmuró él, besando tu mano- Despierta… ¿Si? Prometiste que lucharías, lo has hecho bien hasta ahora… Pero solo lucha un poco más, abre tus ojos por mí, cariño…

Pero tú no te movías. Drake se acercó un poco más.

\- Recuerda… Te prometí que iríamos juntos a Paris… Que esquiaríamos en Finlandia… Que iríamos a China… Te prometí tantas cosas… Pero si te despiertas, te prometo que no volveré a meterme en problemas, amor mío… Lo juro… No más tesoros. Solo tú y yo ¿De acuerdo? Despierta…

Samuel besó tu mejilla, donde la máscara de oxígeno terminaba. 

\- Es mi culpa- Gimió, besando tu cabello- Yo te metí en esto. Ahora estas así, por mi maldita culpa… Dios… A veces… A veces creo que no mereces una pareja como yo. Te mereces más… Alguien que no te haga correr entre balas… Debí cuidarte, como se supone que hace un novio… Lo siento…

Él acarició tu suave cabello, acomodándolo un poco.

\- Ya ni se por qué estás conmigo… Tú eres perfecta. Y yo… un testarudo cabeza hueca… un maldito fumador empedernido, mujeriego de porquería, buscapleitos, orgulloso, engreído… Un degenerado que solo hace cosas a cambio de tus besos, o de sexo… Dios… me doy asco… Pero… linda… Sé que soy un maldito torpe… Pero te amo tanto… Soy un egoísta de mierda, que quiere tenerte a mi lado por siempre, aunque sea entre balas… Vuelve a mí, cariño…

Suavemente él besó tu mano, de nuevo.

\- Vuelve…- Apoyó el rostro en tus dedos- No me dejes solo… No puedo hacer nada sin ti… Cariño… Amor mío…

La suave sensación de tus dedos acariciando imperceptiblemente su mejilla lo hizo abrir los ojos enormemente. Te miró, viendo tus ojos pequeños y una sonrisa cansada dentro de la mascarilla.

\- Corazón…- Samuel sonrió, emocionado, mientras se acercaba para besar tu frente- Volviste…

\- Es difícil… no despertar… contigo hablando tanto…

\- Tú descansa- Tomó tu mano.

\- Luego- Lentamente te sacaste la mascarilla.

\- ¿Qué haces, amor?

\- Espero… mi beso de los buenos días…

\- Tonta…

Sentiste sus labios suavemente sobre los tuyos, temerosos de que pudiera hacerte daño.

\- Cumplí- Sonreíste- Te dije… que lucharía…

\- Siempre cumples tus promesas- Se quedó muy cerca.

\- ¿Sabes? Estoy contigo por todo eso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú?

\- Alcance a escuchar algo… Si… Ya sé que no eres perfecto, yo tampoco lo soy… Pero para mí eres más que suficiente… Nadie me quiere como tú, ni nadie me da tanto amor como tú… amo eso de ti.

\- Cariño- Volvió a besar tu mano- Yo también te amo.

\- En cuanto me recupere un poco, nos escapamos de aquí. Odio los hospitales.

Samuel rio suavemente. Aun no habías despertado del todo de la operación y ya querías salir corriendo. Típico en ti.


End file.
